


The Reawakened Past

by Siroliverthe2nd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Fanfiction, Multi, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siroliverthe2nd/pseuds/Siroliverthe2nd
Summary: If you think you can run from your past, your wrong I know I've tried.A Harry Potter Flash crossover. Told from the view point of Julian Albert.Contains a poly relationship.





	1. Forming the Triad

“Really your late again Allen” I say annoyed as someone walks into the CSI lab.  
“Whose Allen?” Says a British voice   
Looking up wondering who was in my lab. I almost double over on my chair “Potter?”   
“Hello Draco, or should I call you “Julian Albert”” Harry asks looking down at my name plate.  
I sigh and look at him “what do you want potter I'm busy” I say annoyed and go back to my paper work   
“I'm here to find out why your working as a muggle csi, and what you know about the Other Philosophers Stone and Savitar” he says and I sit there not knowing what to say when Barry Allen walks in saving the day.  
“Oh hi sorry to interrupt didn't know you where having someone by” Allen says   
“You didn't interrupt anything this is my old school “  
“Harry” he interjects and shakes hands with Barry   
“I'm Barry nice to meet you, I've never met any of Julian's childhood friends”  
Harry is about to say something so I interject “well you just did, didn't you say you where in a rush Harry” I say  
Harry sighs “yes I do Ill ring you later “mate” he says and leaves   
I watch him leave sigh and look at Barry whose looking at me   
“What” i say scowling and go back to my work   
“Nothing.. it's just nice meeting an old friend of yours.. oh by the way you want to have dinner with me and Iris tonight” he says fidgeting   
I raise an eyebrow, I'm about to say no but I can see how much this means to him and I nod.  
I watch as he grins like a child in a candy store “great we can go home together” he says  
‘Home together’ I think to myself and just brush it off as careless wording.   
“shall we go” Barry says   
“Mr.Allen I do not leave work early” I say as he points to the clock to show me our shifts are over.  
“Alright I just…” I start to say before I'm zoomed off to Barry's house my bag in his hand. I reach to grab it but he's already got that and my coat hanging up.  
“Babe what did I tell you about zooming into the house” iris says coming out and smiles when she sees me  
“I'm so glad you came” she says “dinner will be ready in a few minutes” she says and goes back into the kitchen   
“Thank you” I say and stand there not sure what to do.   
“Sit down Julien” Barry says pulling out a chair for me at the dining room table.  
I nod my cheeks flushing a little as I sit down, ‘why are getting embarrassed’ I ask myself as I look up and across the table into Barry's deep blue eyes and big smile, I feel my cheeks heat up again and look down at my hands.  
“alright boys dinner is ready” I hear iris say and look up to see a her set down a delicious looking casserole.   
“That looks wonderful” I say as she plates   
“Thank you Julian your such a sweetheart” she says smiling as she puts my plate infront of me, than one infront of Barry before sitting down with her own plate.  
I sit quietly waiting to see if they have any pre dinner rituals be it religious or otherwise but aside from Barry saying thank you and kissing Iris they began eating. So I did.  
“barry talked me into joining the waverider crew until he can figure out how to change the future” she says to me and I look at her wide eyed. Barry had told me about the crew of the waverider after they helped save the world from Aliens, but before I could say anything   
“I don't want Barry to be alone… while I'm gone .. and we have both talked about mutual feelings for you.. what I'm trying to say is Julian will you be in a three way relationship with us?” She asks looking at me seriously   
Dropping my fork I look at them, to be honest I knew I have had separate  
attractions to them, but now that I look at both of them sitting there I think about how nice her proposal sounds. But there was still doubt in my mind   
“Would you have asked me under different circumstances or is this out of desperation and or fear?” I ask and neither of them break their gaze from me and confidently say “yes” .   
I could see their telling the truth, and I smile. But my inner workings told me I should walk away that this was to taboo, not only were they muggles but a three person relationship? This was all to much. Or was it? I think about why I was so easily duped by Savitar because when he spoke to my mind he said he could undo all the bad I did, the bad my family did, he told me that my life could be different. And so I went and I searched for him and what did I get another person using me, not giving me choices, but these two asked me, they gave me this choice.  
“Yes but there are things I need you to know”   
they pause and stare at me and I start to worry this was a setup a joke on my behalf. Then they jumped up and hug me. I tense up not used to close affection that they notice and pull back   
“Sorry were huggers” Barry says   
“So what is it you wanted to tell us” Iris asks sitting.  
Taking a deep breath I stand up and go to my bag, pull out my wand, sitting back down I place it on the table “I'm a wizard and my real name is Draco Malfoy”  
They both look at me like I'm completely mad.  
“Really? After all you've seen this seems nuts” I say exasperated, picking up my wand I move around the plates.  
“Oh my god he's really a wizard bear” Iris says   
“So wait that guy in the lab earlier, was that?” He asks looking at me.  
“Yes that was Harry Potter” I grumble   
“Wait what you met Harry Potter” Iris says looking at Barry   
He looks at her “yeah well I didn't know it at the time but a guy named Harry visited him at the lab, and at first I thought nothing of it and than when Julian.. I mean Draco revealed who he was”   
“Ok I need to meet Harry Potter and by the um Julian? Draco? This has upped your hotness loads” Iris says   
“Either name is fine” I say blushing, turning more red as Iris plants a kiss on my cheek.   
“another thing I lied about what made me go in search of the philosophers stone, I never had a sister, I was just weak… a voice told me that if I freed the stone from its prison that it could undo all the mistakes I made in my life, that it could remove this” I say pulling up my sleeve revealing the dark mark, which neither seemed shocked by just amazed, I did here that Rowling was acute in detail on her account on the second wizarding war which the ministry was none to happy about.  
“Your not weak Julian, we've all made decisions thinking it was for the best and sometimes it just doesn't turn out that way” Barry says looking down at his hands.   
Like we were already a tandem me and Iris both placed a hand on one of Barry's.   
“I think that you were brave leaving the world you knew to try to fix things that I believe you should feel guilty for, and if the books are any indication about how your family really feels living among muggles all this time must have been hard on you but you dId and you've helped save numerous life's by doing so including ciscos and my own.   
“And it brought you to us, sometimes destiny has a weird way of guiding us to where we belong” Iris adds to Barry's declaration   
I blush “thank you” I say as tears run down my face   
“Now get on that phone and invite The Harry Potter over and the others” iris says grinning, I laugh glad for the new subject and and begrudgingly call back the number that's tried to reach me, “hi Harry it's me” I say


	2. The Reunion

It didn't take Potter and Ginny all that long to apparate into Barry’s apartment.  
“Sorry hope it ok I tagged along” Ginny says smiling  
“No it's no problem at all” Iris says her voice giddy from seeing people apparate and seeing characters from the book.  
I was about to say something when a burning pain started up on my wrist, clenching my teeth I pull up my sleeve and sure enough the dark mark on my wrist was glowing red, the serpent moving around the skull, my initial reaction was to touch it but I stopped myself knowing it would just make things worse, and by noise Potter made his scar must be burning as well.  
“Are you alright” I hear Barry and Iris say, their voices seemed so far away and distant as the pain worsened and soon the entire world went black.  
Waking up with a start I look around and notice Barry and Iris sitting on the edge of the bed I was apparently moved onto.  
“What happened” I groan  
“You passed out” Iris said putting a cold wash cloth on my face.  
“Potter?”  
“He passed out too we helped Ginny lay him down in the guest room” Barry says  
“What happened anyway?” He asks  
“I don't really know, all of a sudden the dark mark started burning and the snake, it was moving around, and then it goes blank” I say and look at my arm glad to see the mark wasn't moving around anymore.  
“I just don't understand what set it off… he's dead…” I say, as I see Savitar in the corner of the room  
“I'm not fully dead, I live within the crystal, well I did until you set me free, now I'm a new entity,, one that will destroy all” he says and disappears  
I try to breath as a realization comes to me “Savitar… he.. he's the dark lord… the crystal it was a horcrux and when I opened it, it set him free..” I say shaking, I relax a little as I feel Barry and Iris put a hand on my face.  
“So HE is the one under the metal suit” Iris says  
I nod  
“So I get killed by the dark lord” I can hear the fear in her voice even though she tries to hide it.  
“In one future.. only in that future” I say and put my hand ontop of hers.  
“I just don't know what set it off Potter was in my office earlier and nothing happened why this time” I ponder as Ginny comes in.  
“How are you feeling, Harry's sleeping”  
“I'm fine, do you know what Potter was going talk to me about?”  
Ginny shifts and nods  
“A couple days after your Peru incident dark wizards started moving around, and one even shot up the dark mark a few days later after killing an auror in the middle of Diagon Alley and yelled that the dark lord was returning, and vanished before he could be caught, and after some digging Harry noticed the connection between the events.. he wants to find out the truth before someone else notices and think you purposely awoke HIM” she said quietly  
I laid there in shock though I had just heard Savitars words and told the others about it I still wanted to not believe it but it was true the stone was a horcrux. But questions still remained like how his horcrux became a speedster and why he wore the armor and how he became physical.  
“What if all those tusks where sacrifices to remake his body like he did before” Barry says  
“That could be” I say feeling sick, knowing that all of this was my fault. That I was after all my fathers son and continued his work of resurrecting the dark lord, unintentionally but I still did.  
“Ok but how did he become a speedster and such a fast one” Iris says  
No one answers as no one has a clear cut answer.  
“Could it be that he's using magic or the stone had power properties in which he gained when he entered the stone?” Ginny says  
“It's possible” I say in a low voice still trying to get over the fact I was tricked by the dark lord into doing his dirty work.  
“I know that look, Barry gets it all the time, it's not you fault Julian, Savitar used you like he used my brother, neither of you could help what he'd done, just think if you didn't find it and one or his followers did things could be a lot worse right now” Iris says and kisses my cheek  
“Thank you Iris” i say blushing as Potter comes into the room  
“You've looked better Malfoy”  
“You have to Potter” I say and we glare at each other  
“You two have had sex haven't you?” Iris says in a giddy voice and we both turn to look at her my face heating up  
“Why would you think that” we both say  
“Point proven” she says and her, Ginny and Barry have knowing smiles on their faces.  
“Oh yeah in their fourth, fifth and sixth year”  
I looked at her  
“What you think I didn't notice? I was obsessed with you two I watched you all the time” she says grinning  
I look at Harry who is as red faced as I feel.  
“Ok I have to ask who was top” Barry says  
I make a noise “isn't that obvious” I say smirking  
“Why do you think Potter was always moving about cause his arse hurt to much to sit” I say grinning proudly  
The blush creeping up Harry's face made it even better.  
“Don't we have more important things to think about” Harry stutters, his breathing a little heavy. He wanted me and that made me grin evilly.  
I had to hold back a laugh as Harry walked out of the room. Looking over at Barry and Iris I could tell they were in the mood. I smile and kiss both of them.  
“Not to be the mood killer but I really think we should work on this Savitar thing” Ginny says quietly  
“Yes, right, sorry” Barry says blushing “I know you have to keep your secrets but I've got a team back at star labs I work with and I think we'd get more done in a group meeting, their great people who can keep a secret” he says in one breath and I shake my head  
“Alright I'll go talk Harry into it” she says smiling with a wink.  
“Later” Iris says biting her lower lip  
“Oh yes” I say and lick my lips enjoying the soft moans Barry and Iris make  
“So Harry said he's fine with it” Ginny says coming in smiling  
“I do have to say one more irrelevant thing, I miss your long hair Draco” she says a little sadly  
Sighing “alright get me my wand” I say, smiling like a schoolgirl she bounces out of the room to get my wand.  
“She always gets what she wants” I groan and the others laugh. They'll laugh now but when she has them wrapped around her finger they won't be laughing anymore


End file.
